


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by mckovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, M/M, possible trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckovich/pseuds/mckovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might take time and patience to get through this together but Mickey will do whatever it takes because weather he admits it or not, Mickey loves Ian and he'll be damned if he will lose Ian again.</p>
<p>he won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot that I wrote so I apologize in advanced if the characters are a little OOC. 
> 
> This is in Mickey's POV after what happened in the episode 4x12

It was dark by the time the Gallaghers left the Milkovich's house.

 

Mickey slowly walked back to his room where Ian was still laying, almost still as a statue, in Mickey's bed. Mickey kept his bloodshot eyes on Ian's chest, watching the steady rise and fall of Ian's breath. Mickey thought everything was finally going good between them, they where both starting to be happy together. After he came out to everybody at the Alibi Mickey kind of felt good coming out of the closet.

besides the fact Terry beating the shit out of him . Now that he came out he doesn't have to hide with Ian anymore.

 

But now Ian is sick and Mickey doesn't know how to comprehend with that. He can still hear Fiona's words in his head

 

**" Bipolar ", " Highs, highs and lows lows ", "Suicidal".**  

 

Mickey could barley breath. Suicidal? Ian can't be suicidal, he won't let that happen. He'll hide all the knifes and guns and other sharp objects if he has to but Ian is not going to fucking kill himself. He'll just have to keep a close eye on him no matter how much Ian tells him to leave him alone. 

 

The news he got about Ian is a like a fucking bomb that slapped him in the face.

 

Mickey stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned his forehead against the door and an uncontrollable sob left his lips. "Fuck" he whispered. No, he's not going to cry like some bitch. He has to be strong for Ian. He quickly gained composure and slid against the door to the floor, pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes and takes a deep breath. He isn't going to let this disease win. He's going to fix Ian. He's going to help Ian snap out of his depression.  

 

After a few minutes, Mickey finally stalked out of the bathroom and when't back to his room. He stripped off his clothes wearing only boxers and crawled into bed with Ian, who is still curled up into his side sleeping, facing away from Mickey. Mickey wrapped his arm tight around Ian's waist and held him close as possible, burring his nose into Ian's hair, breathing him in. 

 

" I'm gonna be here for you Ian, every step of the way",  Mickey spoked softly, "I'm gonna help you get through this, i'm not going anywhere" 

 

he sounded like a fucking faggot saying this but he doesn't care. Mickey closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, keeping Ian close. It might take time and patience to get through this together but Mikey will do whatever it takes because weather he admits it or not, Mickey loves Ian and he'll be damned if he will lose Ian again.

 

He won't let that happen. 


End file.
